Obsession, Infatuation, and Sex?
by Datasianweirdo
Summary: Two people in love with each other, or so they think. Do they really love each other? Or is it lust that binds them together?


Chapter 1: Meijers

There he was...the image of a god. The image of perfection in a sea of lifeless bodies and breathing carcasses, strolling past them without notice.

Butterflies dance and flutter in her belly as her breath once again gets taken away by his mesmerizing blue eyes. Bright as the sky, but never dark as the ocean. An old beanie, snug on his dark blonde hair; hair that is soft and silky, smooth like feathers caressing cheap hotel pillows.

He wore his jacket, charcoal jacket that read "Columbus High Marching Band" in red and white letters that stood out against the dark background. Always open, never zipped up. As always, it was open to reveal a plain blue shirt that complimented his eyes as his jacket fit snug around his arms.

She ran into his arms, glad to have finally found the chance to be with her loved one once again. There they were, in the entrance of the grocery store, accepting each other's warmth and embrace. She put her head on his chest, for that's only as far as she can reach without stepping up on her toes considering he was a whole head taller than her. She didn't care, she put her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. Ba-dump ba-dump. Over and over again, until he hesitantly let go to get a better look of her.

His eyes were filled with love. His smile could stop time itself. There was nothing more perfect than that moment. It didn't matter where they were, the only thing that mattered was that they were together. Finally reunited after 3 long weeks. A look of desire flashed across her dark brown eyes as she slid her hand over the bulge of his denim jeans. His eyes mirrored hers as more emotions passed his face by the sudden change of atmosphere. Shock, excitement, anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore..she lusted for him.

They moved to a more scarce region of the store as their hands entwined with each other. They made their way through the store until they stopped finally, standing in the empty aisle. She wanted to lose herself in him, he wanted to lose himself in her. They both knew it wasn't the time or place to be fooling around. But their desire was stronger.

His hand slowly reached up to caress her soft porcelain face as he moved in for a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth as their tongues played and fought with one another. His hand then moved down to cup her breast as his other hand pulled him closer towards her. She slowly moved her hand down to his bulge, shocked by how hard he'd already become. He buries himself into her neck, kissing roughly as she moaned softly in pleasure. She enjoyed his playful bites and rough teasing. She wanted more. He moved his hand lower to her sweet spot, ready to fill her with pleasure and satisfaction. Then he paused, and slowly started pushing his body onto hers, letting his bulge slide over her again and again. She couldn't wait anymore, he could see her desire and continued to tease her more and more. Finally he slipped his hand down the front of her sweatpants and started to caress her gentle petals.

She moaned in satisfaction. He then took it one step further and slips a finger into her. Feeling her heating, pulsing walls hugging him, begging him for more. He starts going in and out of her faster and faster, slowly increasing the speed as she continued to moan in pleasure. He slips in a second finger, then a third. He can feel her getting tighter, ready to burst. Then, without thought, he slides down and gets on his knees as she sat on the shelf, and gently pulls her sweats down, revealing her pink, dripping wet pussy. He looked at her gorgeous cunt, admiring it for a few seconds until he came closer, ready to taste the juice of her soft petals.

She stopped him, a look of uncertainty crosses her eyes, but he smiled and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I want you." It took only that little moment to realize she wanted it as badly as he did.

He came close, gently kissed her clit, and started to brush his tongue over her. She let out a moan, he playfully put a finger on her lips to shush her, then continued once again. Over and over again he brushed the tip of his tongue over her clit, then flattened his tongue against her entire pussy and started eating her juices. He poked his tongue in and out of her, deeper and deeper until her pussy throbbed with pleasure. With a feeling of victory, he pushes his tongue deeper inside her and starts getting rougher, more playful with her sweet spot as her pussy oozed her honey juices. With a final thrust, she lets out a big moan as he -to her surprise- shoves his fingers into her mouth and let her taste herself.

She sucked on his fingers. Looking deep into his eyes as he sensed that she wanted more. She quickly pulled up her sweats as she took his hand and pulled him to the next destination she had in mind...


End file.
